Curls and Calculations
by Andalusia25
Summary: This is a spin from my story “Souvenir". Sulu is trying to make Chekov jealous. A light-hearted drabble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or profit from this fan fiction. **

**This is a spin from my story "Souvenir"(The italics are from that story). Sulu is trying to make Chekov jealous. A light-hearted drabble.**

**I have no excuse except Ramoth told me to do it. And here's for hope that Lake T'Slash is overflowing with great ideas soon!**

**Curls and Calculations**

"_So, what do you two gentlemen have planned for the evening?" Leaning his arms on his knees, Jim attempted to concentrate on the conversation. _

_Sulu whirled around in his chair, smiling cockily. "Funny you should ask Captain, I have a date tonight." He covertly glanced over at the younger man beside him. _

_Chekov swung around to face the two older men, his eyes wide with shock. "Nyet, Keptin, I hawe no plans." His large eyes cast down at the floor, he dejectedly turned back to his work._

_Sulu winked at Jim before continuing on. "I have a date with a guy from another department, well I will have a date, once I ask him. I don't think he will turn me down. He and I have been seeing each other a lot more lately. I thought I might take a shot." Chekov's ears were turning red the more he listened._

_Jim smirked. He had noticed how well his Pilot and Navigator worked together, but it was funny he hadn't noticed how well Pavel and Hikaru fit together. "Well, that is an excellent idea, Mr. Sulu. Don't you agree, Mr. Chekov?" Jim could not resist egging on the young blonde. After all, he was merely returning the favor these two had done for him and Spock. _

_Chekov turned to face the Captain, his eyes lingering on Sulu just long enough to catch his eye. "Da." His tone was anything but excited. _

_Jim could not hold back the chuckle, Chekov looked like a kicked puppy. "Oh, come on, Pavel! I'm sure it won't be long before you have found someone as well!" He winked at Sulu. Chekov just huffed before recalculating the same equation he had been working on since the conversation had begun. "Sulu, you have the con, I think I am going to call it a day." He patted Pavel on the shoulder, before nodding to the rest of the crew as he made his hasty exit. _

Pavel had not bothered to look over at Hikaru for the last hour, his cheeks were still flushed and his frown had grown longer. Hikaru knew he had been working on the same equation for the entire hour in an attempt to appear occupied, but the pilot knew better. His young friend was trying to hide his jealousy over Hikaru's make-believe date.

The entire crew had noticed that Pavel had a crush on Hikaru, just like they noticed how he hero-worshiped Jim. But Hikaru had been able to hide his own crush for this long, and no one dared suspected he looked up to Jim. Tonight, finally, he wanted everything out in the open, well all except his respect for Jim (that was not important). The five year mission was drawing to a close and he needed to cement his feelings before he lost his chance.

Clearing his throat, Hikaru tried to casually begin a conversation. "So, Pavel, what are you working on? It must be really hard if _you_ have trouble with it." He didn't look over at his partner, but kept his eyes on his side of the consol.

Immediately dropping his stylus because he knew he'd been caught, the Russian stammered out an answer. "It is a nu projection zat Mr. Spock vould like me to calculate." He cut his eyes to see if Hikaru was watching him.

Hikaru nodded, only watching from his peripheral vision. "Must be difficult a course to plot." Pavel sighed thinking he had gotten away with the lie and would not be questioned further. "You seem upset, Pav." Turning to face the navigator, Hikaru watched the blush spread further up his neck towards his ears.

Pavel rolled his eyes. "I am not upset. I do not know vhat you are talking about, Hikaru." He turned to face the pilot with his arms crossed over his chest.

Just as Hikaru leaned forward, retort on his tongue, their relief arrived on the bridge. Nodding to Beta Shift, he hauled Pavel away from the bridge in an unusually hasty exit, leading him with a hand under his elbow. On an ordinary day, they would have both spent atleast fifteen minutes briefing McKenna and Roosevelt on the day's events, but this was not an ordinary day. Hikaru had no patience left for either the gossip or Pavel's avoidance of the most important conversation these two friends would ever have.

Only one spot on the whole ship was private enough for Hikaru to bear his heart – his quarters. His captive had not uttered one syllable of protest nor had he tried to pull free. The older man took that as a good sign. He punched in his code and motioned for Pavel to enter before him as he door slid back. The room was dark and he was tempted to leave it that way, but he wanted to see his beloved's expression. "Lights fifty percent." The computer immediately complied.

Had his stomach not been in so many knots, Hikaru would have laughed at the wide-eyed look on Pavel's face. "Sit down, Pav. We have a few things to discuss." He fell down on to couch looking expectantly at his guest to do the same.

Folding his arms over his stomach, Pavel shook his head. "Nyet, you hawe a date tonight. I should leawe so you can get ready." He turned heading towards the door.

Jumping up and grabbing Pavel's arm with reflexes that would make a jungle cat proud, Hikaru whipped him around. "Pavel! Stop being like this! What is with you? I have been on dates before, you have been on dates before. Remember the Academy?" True frustration at the whole situation spilled from his lips.

All color drained from the blonde's face. "I do not hawe a problem. I am trying to be nice and get out of your vay. And of course I remember all your pretty dates from the Academy!" He jerked his arm free.

Hikaru couldn't stop his chuckle, he could hear the disdain for Hikaru's dates dripping from Pavel's words. "You want to try to convince me of that one more time? Because from where I'm standing you have a major problem, hell you even had a problem back then." Hikaru shook his head at the stubborn Russian.

Pavel's pale face crinkled in anger, burrows furrowed with a defiant pout on his lips. "Vell, since you know so much, vhat is my problem?" He held his chin high in challenge.

This had been much easier than Hikaru had planned. He had Pavel right where he wanted him. "Your problem is that you're in love with someone and you're afraid to tell them. So instead of manning up and confessing, you're going to pout like a two year old!" Pride was easily manipulated.

His jaw fell open and his eyes stretched wider. "I do not!" Of course the stomping of his foot completely undermined his statement.

Hikaru leaned in for the kill. "Yea you do Pavel, and I know who it is." The whispered words fell like bricks on the Lieutenant, forcing him to sit in the nearest chair, for his legs had gone out from under him.

Taking several deep breaths, Pavel meekly answered. "If you know vho it is, then vhat do you hawe to say?" He shut his eyes expected to be sent from the room, banished from his best friend's life.

Seeing the pain and uncertainty ripple across Pavel's face, Hikaru sank to his knees before him, taking his hands in his own. "I have to say, that I'm guilty of the exact same thing. There is no date, Pavel, it was a ploy to see if you really cared for me as much as I do for you." Slowly, Pavel opened his eyes to face him. "I have kept everything hidden for so long, I was afraid I would fall apart if I let it out." He reached with his thumb to catch the single tear falling down the perfect porcelain face before him.

Quickly before he lost his nerve, Pavel pulled Hikaru into a fierce hug. "I vould not let you fall apart. I need you too much." He whispered into the raven hair.

A large rumble of their combined stomachs interrupted their embrace. "Come on, Pav, let's eat." He offered his hand to help the younger man stand. "We've got the rest of time to figure out what we want to do next." Pavel took his hand and intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the Mess.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Pavel's accent is so hard for a Southern woman to write, lol. **

**This might be a one-shot, or it might not be, I don't know. What do you think?**

**Reviews/comments are excellent Mother's Day gifts **


End file.
